Skin Deep
'Skin Deep '''is the twelfth episode of the series. Synopsis A fateful deal made between Belle (Emilie de Ravin) and Rumpelstiltskin is revealed. In which she gives up her freedom to save her town from the horrors of the Ogre Wars. Emma suspects Mr. Gold is planning to seek vigilante justice when a cat burglar robs his house and Mary Margaret plans a special girls' night out on Valentine's Day with Ruby and Ashley. Recap We open in the castle where Rumpelstiltskin arrives to help with the ogre war. He says he will protect their town for a price. He says he wants Belle as his price. He says he just wants Belle to be his maid. Belle tells him to wait and that she will agree to go with him forever. Gaston and Maurice are against the idea but the deal has already been made. In Storybrooke Mr. Gold repossesses Moe French's van. Mr. Gold and Regina talk where she says he wants to talk to him now but he says later and please to get her to put it off. At the cafe David and Mary Margaret are talking when Emma arrives to ask about Henry. Ashley shows up and Ruby asks if they would like to go out for a girl's night. Emma gets a page and goes to Mr. Gold house where Mr. Gold says he has been robbed and is a difficult man to love. Belle is thrown in the dungon of Rumpelstiltskin's castle. He is telling Belle of all her duties. She accidently drops a tea cup and puts a chip in it. While cleaning his draps Belle questions why he spins so much. She tries opening the drapes but falls and he catches her. He agrees to leave the draps open. Mr. Gold and Emma are talking and she tells him to tell him what he knows or she will put him in jail. Mr. Gold accuses Moe French of robbing his home in which Mr. Gold threatens Moe. Emma recovers the majority of Mr. Gold's items but there is still something missing which upsets him and he goes after Moe. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle are talking asking why he wanted her there. She asks him about clothing she found upstairs and he tells her of his son. She asks to get to know him which he calls himself a monster. She tells him he is not a monster. Gaston shows up and Rumpelstiltskin turns him into a rose which he gives to Belle. He asks her about her choice to come live with her. She tells him he did it to be a hero and be brave. He asks her about Gaston and she tells him that she never cared for him. He allows her to go to town which he expects to never seen her again. While out Ruby is trying to convince Ashley to go get another guy since Sean is always working. David is out getting two valentines day cards where he runs into Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold kidnaps Moe and ties him up in the back of his van. Mr. Gold takes Moe out of the van at gun point. Belle is walking down the road where she runs into the Evil Queen. They talk where the queen asks her if she is running from someone. The Queen asks her if she loves Rumpelstiltskin. The Queen tells her that any curse can be broken. She suggests she kiss him and tells her that true loves kiss will break any curse. Belle returns to the castle much to his suprise. Belle makes him hold true to tell her about his son. He asks her why she came back and the two kiss taking away the curse. He knows the Queen helped her and he thinks she is working for her. He says that no one can ever loves him and those her back in the dungon. He is smashing things and picks up the cup with the chip but stops and puts it down. Mr. Gold is talking to Moe threaten his life. He is beaten him and tells her that she is gone forever and that he is her father. Emma shows up to stop him from harming him any further. Ashley is sitting alone still feeling down telling Mary Margaret that she wants to be with Sean. She thinks about breaking up with him and Mary Margaret understands what she is going through. Sean shows up and proposes to Ashley, she accepts and they kiss. David comes and finds Mary Margaret outside. He gives her card and telling her he didn't want her finding anyone else. He mistakenly gives her the wrong card and Mary Margaret tells him he should go home. Emma is talking Mr. Gold and she is questioning what he took. She places him under arrest. Belle is sitting in the dungon when Rumpelstiltskin enters and allows her to go free. He tells her he doesn't want her any more. She tells him that he could have had happiness and calls him a coward. He tells her his power means more to him which she says isn't true and that he will regreat his choice. She tells him that he will have an empty heart and leaves. Emma is sitting and talking to Mr. Gold. He tells her he doesn't need a reminder that she owes him a favour. Regina shows up and allows Henry to go with Emma. Regina wants to talk to Mr. Gold and asks if she has what he wants and she says yes. Regina says that she put Moe up to breaking into his house. She just wants him to answer a question what his name is. She asks him what his name is else where. He tells her his name is Rumpelstiltskin. She gives him the chipped tea cup. He says that nothing between them will change. The Queen shows up and wants to ask him for a deal. She wants to talk about a mermaid. He says that she will never be more powerful then him. She tells him she had nothing to with Belle's death. She reveals that she was locked in a tower and threw herself off of it. She tells him that he should get a new girl. He admires the tea cup and then uses it as a replacement of a gold chalice, quietly sobbing afterwards. Regina is seen going down into the mental ward in the basement of the of a hospial where she gives a nurse a rose. She walks down and goes to a door. Inside the room there is Belle's Storybrooke counterpart locked up. Appearances *Emma Swan *Henry *Belle *Gaston *Mr. Gold *Rumpelstiltskin/The Beast *Maurice / Moe French Fairytale Background *Belle & Rumpelstiltskin Quote Gallery Click here for Gallery. Trivia *Rumpelstiltskin is The Beast. *While visiting him the Queen mentions a mermaid a possible reference to Ariel *The Queen tells Rumpelstiltskin Belle was locked in a tower which is a reference to Rapunzel *The fact Mr. Gold is aware of his past life is confirmed in this episode * The outfits worn by Belle resemble those from the Disney movie. * A few references are made to the servant staff from Disney's Beauty and the Beast: ** The chipped tea cup is a reference to chip, the tea pot is also a reference to his mother, Mrs. Potts ** A small clock and three pronged candle stick, can be seen on one of the tables, a reference to Cogsworth, and Lumiere. * Among the other items in Rumpelstiltskin's dining hall are: ** A spinning wheel with which he turns hay into gold ** Gepetto's mother and father in puppet form ** What appears to be the golden fleece ** A sword, possibly James's twin brother's ** His old walking stick ** A chalice, later replaced by the chipped tea cup ** What appears to be a music box ** An arrow and small bow. ** A whip ** A lamp, possibly the Magic Mirror's ** The hat which appears to be from the Sorcerer's Apprentice. ** What appears to be a book on magic. ** Suits of armor. ** Assorted artwork. ** An axe resembling the Slayer's Scythe, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * A scene between Archie and David was cut. The reason is unknown. '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1